Returning to the World of Black Butler
by Lady Trancy 1
Summary: Not all fangirls get to meet their favorite anime characters. I am an exception. After traveling to the world of Black Butler once, I get the chance to go back again. Though a lot has changed since I first disembarked...
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning

**Heads up! Author's Note:** Hello, it's me, the author. If you've clicked on this story for the first time and are wondering what the heck it is, it is a sequel to a previous Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfiction I wrote. That being said, if you haven't read my previous story, please click on my profile and check out "Whisked Away Into the World of Black Butler." If you have already read that story, then please, commence your reading here. Updates will be weekly!

 **Chapter 1: Good Morning**

It started off as a typical Monday morning. I was underneath the covers in my bed, snuggling with my various anime plushies. I had so many, they practically smothered me while I slept. Not that I minded—having those kinds of cuddle buddies around was just the type of thing an otaku like me enjoyed.

I rolled over to my side, and opened my eyes slightly, glancing at my clock. The time read 8:00a.m. The corners of my mouth drooped. _I guess snuggling time has to be over until later._ I sat up and arranged the plushies on the pillow case. I had ones from all different anime—Sailor Moon, Hetalia, Attack On Titan, and of course, my favorite, Black Butler. I smiled a bit as I put the Ciel and Sebastian ones in their place. _And to think it was just a few months ago when I saw you two for real._

Ever since I had made my journey into the Black Butler universe a few month back, I couldn't help but smile a little extra every time I encountered the Black Butler characters on my daily basis. (Which was quite often, considering my close ties with the fandom.) The Black Butler fandom had always been like a second home to me—and it had nearly become one when I traveled to its universe for the first time.

It all started when I got an invitation for a ball at the Phantomhive Manor. At first I thought it as a joke. But when Sebastian showed up at my doorstep and took me on a carriage ride to the ball, I knew it was anything but. I found out that the reason I was invited to the ball because Ciel dreamt about me. He had thought that I was someone sent out to harm him, so he asked Sebastian to track me down. Ciel challenged me in many ways, though I managed to pull through and earn his trust in the end.

Along the way, many surprising things happened. The one that took me aback the most was the fact that Alois had formed a crush on me. Alois, being the bipolar, flamboyant boy he is, was hard to deal with. And when he wanted to become more than just friends with me…well, things became even difficult. But at the same time, it was sort of flattering. Alois certainly earned a special place in my heart.

Then there was the predicament of Sebastian and Claude tasting my blood. Frustrating and disturbing as it was, I managed to avoid falling into their traps. I never thought I'd ever be fought over by the two— though it wasn't as pleasant as one would imagine.

And of course, there were the multiple near-death experiences I went through. Hannah attacked me with a dagger, I was struck from behind and locked on a closet, and Claude nearly crushed me and Alois inside a spider web. Even though the experiences had been so riveting, months later they merely felt like a dream.

As the memory faded, I trudged out of bed and walked down the hallway into the bathroom. I closed the door, and drowsily made my way over to the sink. I paused a moment to look at myself in the mirror. The top of my pajama top was drooping off my shoulder, revealing a bra strap. My wavy brown was a big, tangled mess, and my eyes looked as they were only half open. I also noticed I left my broken heart necklace on. Just seeing everything I'd have to do to fix myself up for the day made me every bit more grateful that I was homeschooled _. There's never a need to rush._

I took a deep breath, and splashed cold water on my face. As I dried the water, I caught a pleasant scent in the air. _Food?!_ I sniffed again. _Eggs?_ _Cheese?_ It was definitely some sort of breakfast food _._ _So my mom is cooking this morning…sweet_! I began brushing my hair, trying to make myself look a bit more presentable. Seems I wasn't going to be the only one up this morning.

I left the bathroom and walked into the hall. Normally I was the first one up on weekdays, so it surprised me my mom would start cooking something so early—especially since none of my siblings were up yet. I rubbed my eyes and stepped into the kitchen. ''Hey mom, I didn't know you were going to cook this morning."

I put my hand on a chair and was just about to pull it out so I could sit down, when I realized my mom wasn't the one cooking. The cook turned towards me, revealing his raven black hair and crimson red eyes. _Sebastian!_ I took a step back, my mouth opening in disbelief.

The demon smirked. "I see you're awake, my lady. My, we have a lot of catching up to do."


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast With the Butler

**Chapter 2: Breakfast With the Butler**

I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing was for real. _Sebastian is here_. He was standing by the stove, holding a spatula in one hand, looking over his shoulder at me.

''How…what are you doing here Sebastian?'' I said finally. ''And you're cooking? Inside my house?" As the words left my mouth, a realization came over me. ''Where my family can see you!?'' I quickly shut the kitchen door, propping a chair up against it.

''I'm sorry for the intrusion,'' Sebastian said, bowing slightly, ''as I know you were not expecting me. I'm hoping this breakfast I'm preparing for you will make up for that."

''You're…making me breakfast?'' I exclaimed. ''Oh, well, er, thanks.'' I watched Sebastian as he flipped the food in the pan, adding various seasoning to it. Then he grabbed a plate from the cupboard, garnishing it with herbs. ''But, um, why did come here again?"

''To inform you of a rather…dire situation my master is in. He needs to consult you," he stated. Then he slid the food onto a plate, and set it down on the table.

''So, Ciel is in some sort of predicament?'' I asked.

''That is one way of putting it," Sebastian responded, "but before I go on, why don't you take a seat?'' The demon pulled out a chair, gesturing for me to sit down. I looked at the chair, than back the kitchen door. _I guess I could sit and eat. At this point there's nothing much I could do if my family woke up anyway._

Hesitantly, I sat down. Sebastian pushed in the chair for me. "What I've prepared for you today," he began, "is a three cheese gourmet omelet, with a fruit salad and turkey sausage on the side."

I scanned the plate, and my stomach growled. _The food really does look good._ I picked up a fork and cut a piece off the omelet. But just as I was about to put it into my mouth, a thought occurred to me—I was still in my pajamas. With bedhead. I closed my eyes in embarrassment. _I must look like a complete wreck. Ugh, this is just great._

''Is something wrong, my lady?'' Sebastian asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian was bending over so is face was less than a foot away from mine. I looked down at my plate, hoping my cheeks weren't turning red. ''N-nope. This, um, omelet looks really good!'' I quickly put piece in my mouth. Sebastian smiled and resumed his normal upright position.

''A-anyway,'' I started after swallowing, ''you said you were here because Ciel needed me?"

''Ah yes," Sebastian began, ''well, it would appear my master wants to consult you on a matter of…exchange."

"Exchange?'' I questioned, taking another bite of omelet. "What do you mean?"

A faraway look crossed Sebastian's face that I couldn't quite decipher. But then he smiled and said, "Let's just say, my young master would like to make a deal with you. And he is holding something of yours that would be a vital part in it."

I furrowed my brow. ''He has something of mine? What is it?

"It's not something that would be appropriate to discuss right here. Rather, you should come see the young master and talk it over with him at the estate."

I picked at the fruit salad with my fork. "Why? Did Ciel tell you not to reveal any information to me again?''

Sebastian glanced over to the side. "Well my lady, to be quite frank, you might find the details…disturbing if I revealed all of them to you now."

''Disturbing?'' I stammered, taking a bite of the sausage. _What could possibly be so wrong that Sebastian doesn't even want to bring it up with me?_

''Also, my young master has specifically requested your presence at his manor," Sebastian stated. "So as I've said, it would be best to discuss it with him there.

I put down my fork. ''You mean, I have to leave my home again? Just to discuss something about a deal?"

''Indeed,'' the butler replied.

I bit my lip. As much as I wanted to go revisit to the Black Butler world, I couldn't help shake the feeling that the reason for going there was just a bit…strange. _Something seems off about this whole ordeal, and I can't place my finger on what._ I glanced back up at Sebastian, a calm expression on his face. _Something seems off with Sebastian too_.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the kitchen door. I looked at the door, then back at Sebastian. ''I-I need to see who that is," I said in a whisper. ''Don't move." I took a deep breath, hoping that whoever was on the other side of hadn't heard me talking to the demon.

Slowly, I creaked the door open, peaking through the opening. "Yes?'' I asked a nonchalant tone. No one answered. I opened the door even more so there was enough room for me to stick my head through the opening. I looked up and down the hall, but saw no one. _Could this situation get any weirder?_

I shut the door and propped the chair back up by the handle. I took a step backwards, bumping right into Sebastian. He put his hand over my mouth, causing me to go rigid. I felt his breath near my ear as he whispered, "My Lady, could I ask a favor of you? Would you mind closing your eyes for a moment?"

My heart started beating faster. Instinctively, I tried pulling away, only to have Sebastian's other hand clamp my wrist.

"Please, do cooperate," he said. I felt my lip quiver. _I don't have a choice_. I shut my eyes, hoping that whatever was going to happen wouldn't be as bad as I thought it was.

''I'm sorry it's had to come to this. But it seems we've run out of time." Suddenly, I heard a whooshing sound. My eyes shot open, but all I saw was darkness _._


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome back!

**Chapter 3: Welcome back!**

I screamed. Moments later, warmth hit my face. I opened up my eyes, and realized I was looking right at the sun. I put a hand over my forehead and turned my head away, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light.

As I lowered my hand from my head, Sebastian's face came into view. It seemed as if he was leaning over me. That's when I realized that my feet weren't on the ground-they were out in front of me. Sebastian was holding me in his arms. My face turned red.

''You have an awfully loud scream,'' he said, smiling. "You're lucky we weren't at your house when you let it out."

My mouth gaped open, confusion coming over me. I started looking around, trying to determine where I was. Though as soon as I turned my head towards the left and saw a grand, eloquent mansion, it was quite obvious where my new location was.

"You brought me back to the Phantomhive Manor?'' I exclaimed.

''I told you my lady, we were running out of time," said Sebastian, "had we waited much longer, your family would have seen me."

I looked up at Sebastian, a smirk on his face. ''F-fine. But put me down! Please."

Sebastian lowered me onto the ground, and the heat slowly left my cheeks. However, as my feet hit the ground I realized I wasn't barefoot anymore. Nor was I wearing my normal clothes...

''Wait a minute,'' I started, looking down at the long garment I was now wearing. ''I wasn't wearing a dress before. Where did this come?''

Sebastian put a hand to his chin. '"Perhaps you don't remember what happened?'' I shook my head.

''I seem'' he stammered. ''Well then, I'll inform you. Before you blacked out, I had shown you this dress and asked you to try it on. You did, and I gave you a pair of shoes to go with it."

I put my hands on my temples, rubbing gently. ''I really don't remember that." I bit my lip, a wary feeling running through me. _I wonder what else I don't remember_. ''D-did anything else happen during that time?"

Sebastian's smile didn't waver. "Nothing at all. Afterwards, we came here."

''Alright,'' I responded hesitantly. ''But...I still have one more question. Can you tell me how we got here?" The question was one I had dying to get an answer too. For some reason whenever I traveled between worlds, I never saw how it was done.

Sebastian chuckled. ''Humans really are curious creatures. But I'm not willing to reveal all of my secrets just yet." He put his index finger by his lips, and winked at me.

I frowned. ''You're unbelievable."

''No,'' he stated, putting a hand on his chest, "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

* * *

Moments later, Sebastian was escorting me towards the front of the manor. I smiled as I strolled through the garden, remembering how it looked during my last visit. _It was only a few months ago that I was here. Yet it seems like nothing's changed._

Although, I knew things had changed. At least for me they did. I wasn't as confused or flustered like I had been the last time. Nor was I perplexed as to how Ciel and Sebastian knew of my existence. I had met Ciel, Sebastian, and many others from the Black Butler universe already. The fact that I was coming here again almost felt like I was visiting old friends.

Sebastian smiled at me as we walked up the stairs to the front doors. He pushed them open, gesturing for me to step inside. Once I stepped into the mansion, the first people that I saw were the Phantomhive Servants: Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Tanaka.

''Hello, everyone!'' I said, walking in.

''Good to see you back here, Lady Cynthia." Bard exclaimed.

''We're so happy you've returned!'' Mey Rin chimed.

''Yeah, we are!'' agreed Finny, practically jumping with excitement.

''Ho, ho, ho," came from Tanaka.

''It's good to see all of you too," I said brightening.

''Come, my lady,'' Sebastian said, as he walked up beside me, ''the young master is waiting."

I waved to the servants as I left the room. They waved back, smiles on their faces. Though for some odd reason, I could detect the slightest bit of sadness in their eyes.

Sebastian and I continued our walk through the mansion until we got to Ciel's office. Sebastian knocked on the door, and it creaked open slightly.

''Come in,'' I heard the Earl say.

''Young master,'' Sebastian began, stepping inside, ''I have done as you requested I brought Lady Cynthia with me."

Ciel was standing in front of his desk, his back towards us.

''It's nice to see you again, Ciel," I exclaimed, stepping forward.

''The pleasure is all mine,'' Ciel replied in a gentle manner. He turned around so he was facing Sebastian and I. However, as soon as I saw his face, I felt my heart sink to my stomach. _No, no, it can't be!_

Ciel's left eye was crimson red.


	4. Chapter 4: Akuma

**Chapter 4: Akuma**

I began to shake my head in denial. "Oh no,'' I took a step backwards. "No, it can't be." Ciel looked at me, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Are you alright?'' he asked.

''Ciel,'' I murmured, putting a hand over my mouth. I didn't even know how to answer him.

''Sebastian," Ciel called, walking over to me, "get a chair for Cynthia."

I shook my head. "N-no, I'm alright. Really." Although I could feel my knees shaking.

''Then what's wrong?'' the Earl questioned.

I looked at his face, and saw his red eye had returned to its natural blue color. ''I was, um, a little taken aback by, um…'' I took a step backwards, bumping into the chair Sebastian had taken out for me. ''…Your height." I finished, looking up at Ciel. ''You've gotten taller since I've last seen you.'"

A surprised look crossed the Earl's face. ''Really?'' he exclaimed.

I nodded, trying to sound nonchalant. "I noticed it right away."

Ciel let out a small chuckle. "Well, I do hope that won't affect the discussion we're going to have."

I let out a nervous laugh. "N-no, not at all."

Ciel gestured to the chair. "Please, sit. I'll have Sebastian prepare us tea."

I listened to the Earl and gingerly sat back on my seat. Sebastian left the room, leaving me and Ciel alone. Butterflies filled my stomach as Ciel sat down across from me by his desk. Had I realized that Ciel was a demon earlier, I wouldn't have agreed to coming. _But of course Sebastian left that detail out._

''So,'' Ciel began, ''my butler informed you of the reason why you were summoned here?''

''Sort of,'' I said, shifting in my seat slightly, ''he said it had something to do with a deal. Or an exchange?''

''Indeed it does,'' Ciel responded, a grin forming on his face. I couldn't help but feel anxious when he smiled. _No wonder something seemed off with Sebastian earlier._ From what I could tell, Sebastian hadn't exactly been thrilled when Ciel made his demonic transformation. From the moment it happened, Sebastian became Ciel's eternal slave. He would never be able to obtain the boy's soul…or any other soul, for that matter.

''You see,'' continued the Ciel, "since your last visit here, a lot has changed. Moreover, my intentions have…drifted from what they originally were set on."

''Oh,'' I murmured. ''So you're not interested in Alois anymore?"

Ciel locked his fingers together. "Alois Trancy is dead."

I dropped my head. Of course he was. It was useless to keep playing dumb. ''Then it's true, isn't it?'' I said, my knees shaking even more.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

I looked back up at him. ''That you're not the same person as you were when I last met you. Your eye…it was red, Ciel. I saw it flash that crimson color when I walked in."

"So you did see that," he muttered.

A moment of silence passed between us. I kept my eyes locked on the Earl, contemplating whether or not I should have spoken up.

Finally, Ciel looked at me again. ''Well, this certainly makes things easier since you already know. In fact, now I can just be straightforward and tell you what I want." He paused, smirking a little. I gripped the side of my chair tightly. I had to be ready for anything.

''I want to go to your world.''

I straightened up in my seat, my heart beating faster. "My world? What do you mean?''

Ciel's smile didn't waver. "You know what I mean, Cynthia."

My mind started racing. _He can't come to my world. He just can't! It would mess everything up._ ''W-why?'' I asked. "What's wrong with this world?''

"Quite frankly, I'm bored here," he answered. ''As an Earl who's already passed, I've fulfilled my duty to the queen. I've seen everything else that London has to offer me, and I'm not impressed."

''I don't understand," I exclaimed, "what could my world possibly have that yours doesn't?''

Ciel pushed his chair back, crossing his arms. ''As of this moment, I'm unsure." Then he stood up, leaning over his desk. "But I'm sure you do. After all, it was your blood that Sebastian tasted that one time. And being the loyal butler that he is, he wouldn't do that unless he thought one of us would benefit from it. Your world must have something that this one doesn't." I stared at him, stunned, unsure of how to respond. My mind couldn't seem to process the words I was hearing.

Then all of a sudden, the office door opened up. Sebastian walked in, rolling a tray with a teapot and two tea cups on it into the room. He set the cart by the desk, pouring tea into each of the cups. He handed one to me and one to Ciel. However, as I looked down at the cup, I realized it was empty.

''This is New Moon drop tea," Sebastian stated, placing the tea pot back down, ''a new kind of tea which my master has taken a liking too.'' I looked into the empty cup, a twinge of sadness shooting through me. _Demons have no taste for normal food._

Nonetheless, Ciel took a sip from his cup. It was eerie watching him go through the process, even though I had witnessed it before from my screen. ''Anyway,'' the Earl continued, ''in order for me to be able to go to your world, you must want to take me with you."

''Why can't you just travel there on your own like Sebastian did?"

''Because I ordered Sebastian to go to your world,'' he responded, ''and according to him, the only way someone can travel from here to your world is if they are bound to you in some way.''

I narrowed my eyes. ''What are you saying?''

Ciel smirked, and extended his hand. Then he uttered the words that I was dreading to hear. "I want you to make a _deal_ with me."


	5. Chapter 5: The New Deal

**Chapter 5: The New Deal**

 **Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be much longer. ^_^**

I stood up in exasperation _._ _Ciel's asking me to make a contract with him? He's got to be out of his mind!_

''No!'' I shouted. ''Absolutely not! There's no way I'd ever do that." I could feel my heart pounding, but it was no longer out of fear—it was out of anger.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What strong opposition you have towards it without even hearing the terms. Where is this coming from?''

My mouth dropped open. _Is he serious?_ "Be-because it's wrong. There's no way I'd ever give up my soul."

Ciel chuckled. "I think there's a misunderstanding between is. May I ask what you think I meant by the term, "deal?''

My jaw tightened. _Does this mean he's talking about something else?_ ''W-well,'' I started off hesitantly, ''I-I thought you meant a demonic contract…like the one you have with Sebastian.''

Ciel chuckled, clasping his hands together. I looked down at my feet, turning red. How stupid I was for assuming something like that. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_! I knew I should have said something to recover from the blow. Yet the words I spewed out next did anything but help. "Besides,'' I stammered, "it's not like I have a wish or goal to attain, anyway."

Ciel's smile broadened. "No wish, you say? Everything has something that they desire.'' I looked at the Earl and bit my lip. _The more I listened to him speak, the most he begins to sound like Sebastian._ ''There is something you want, isn't there?'' he cooed.

"No!'' I shouted a bit too quickly. _He's trying to intimidate me,_ I thought _._ _But I won't let him_.

''Well,'' Ciel began, "this would be a problem if I wanted to make _that_ kind of a contract with you. But I don't."

A brief silence crossed us as Sebastian took away the tea cups and placed them on the tray. Without saying a word, he wheeled the tray towards the door, leaving Ciel and I alone again.

I rubbed the back of my neck. ''I guess I shouldn't have assumed the worst."

"You don't need to apologize,'' he replied, stepping towards me, ''you were smart for assuming something like that." He twirled the ring on his finger, looking down at it. "One always has to assume what the other opponent's wants and desires are. If you fail to think ahead, you can't win the game.'' He smirked at me, his eye flashing red again. ''But right now, I have the advantage. And I will show you why."

Ciel walked over to a door on the side of the room. He paused by it and turned towards me. ''My butler informed you that our deal would involve something of yours, correct?"

''Yes,'' I answered.

''Then, I shouldn't have to explain myself to you…but at the same time, this certainly won't be what you were expecting." He beckoned for me to come closer. I walked over to where he was standing, only a few feet away from the door. My nerves started building up. Whatever was behind that door was going to change everything.

He put his hand on the knob, and turned it. With a gentle tug, he pulled it open. My gaze traveled down towards the floor where Ciel was pointing. I covered my mouth and gasped. Katie was on the ground, unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6: Ultimatum

**Chapter 6: Ultimatum**

Alarms were sounding all through my mind. _No, no, no, this can't be happening._ My gaze kept shifting from Katie to Ciel.

''How could you Ciel?!'' I screamed. ''You kidnapped my best friend!" I took a step away from the closet, my whole body shaking. ''I swear, if you hurt her-

''I didn't,'' The Earl said, ''when Sebastian brought her here, she was still unconscious. Traveling seems to take a lot out of you humans." He closed the closet door gently, leaning up against it. ''My whole purpose for bringing her here was to set up the deal with you." My stomach lurched. _So this is what Sebastian meant by something of mine being involved in a deal._

''If you allow me to come to your world,'' the Earl continued, ''I will return your friend unharmed. But if you don't,'' he paused, a smirk forming on his lips, ''I think you know what will happen."

"This isn't a deal," I grunted, ''this is an ultimatum. It's not fair!"

"Ultimatums are deals,'' he replied, "just…not that kind you have much of a choice in."

I stomped my foot on the ground. "You have got to be kidding me!'' I dropped my head, anger pulsing through me.

''You can have a moment to think about it, if you'd like,'' I heard him say. ''I have all the time in the world, now."

I had been in difficult situations with Ciel before, but none as extreme as this. Now I was responsible for another person's life. And the person was my best friend. _I can't let Ciel harm her. My only choice is to bring him to my world._

Finally, I looked back up the Earl. ''The old Ciel would have never done this. Never."

''The old me?'' he questioned.

''Yes, the old you! I was friends with the old you. I-I helped you back then. You looked out for me. Now, you're backstabbing me!'' Ciel looked irked, but remained silent. ''Have you really lost touch to who you are? Do you even remember why you called on me in the first place?!

''Enough!'' the earl shouted. ''I know who I am. I'm Ciel Phantomhive." He stepped closer to me, so we were only a foot apart. "But do you really think this is so out of character for a person like me? Someone who hunted down their enemies for revenge? Someone who made a contract with a demon?"

I bit my lip. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Ciel had a point. He glared at me, his eye flashing red. ''Think about it."

I took a step backwards, shaking my head. ''You could have been so much better than this, Ciel. So much better."

Just then, the office door opened up. Ciel and I turned around, and Sebastian stepped into the room. ''My lord,'' he said, bowing, ''would it be alright if I interrupted, and had a word with Lady Cynthia?''

At first it looked like Ciel was going to object, but then he scowled and crossed his arms. "You may. We've more or less finished here."

Sebastian stepped to the side, gesturing for me to walk out into the hall. Hesitantly, I made my way over to the door. We walked down the hallway towards the balcony. I noticed it had grown utterly quiet in the mansion. Either the servants were outside, I guessed, or they were feeling too glum to work. ''So what did you need to talk about with me?'' I asked, breaking the silence.

''It's more of what I wanted to show you,'' he said. He opened a side door, and stepped in the room. To my surprise, a lot of clinking and clanking came from inside. _What is he doing in there?_ ''As you know,'' Sebastian continued from inside the room, ''I whisked you away here without so much as a warning, or apology in advance.'' Then he pulled out a cart and wheeled it towards me. My mouth dropped open when I saw what was on it. ''I managed to save your omelet and fruit salad from earlier. I also had time to warm the omelet up while you were talking with my young master."

I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or flabbergasted. ''Y-you're unbelievable,'' I stammered. ''But honestly, food is the last thing on my mind right now."

''Is something bothering you?'' Sebastian asked.

I looked at him, dumbfounded. Of course something was bothering me! ''Yes,'' I said, throwing my arms out, ''a lot is bothering me. First of all, you didn't tell me about Ciel. I had no idea he was a…a demon. Why would you keep that to yourself?!"

''I apologize for that,'' Sebastian said earnestly, ''it was quite unruly of me to leave such an important detail of the trip out."

''And not just that,'' I added, ''what about Katie? When you said Ciel had something of mine, I didn't think you meant my best friend! This is horrible!''

''It is quite unfortunate it's worked out this way,'' Sebastian answered, putting a hand on his chest. ''Even I am disappointed in the outcome.''

I sighed. "I guess I should go back in there and tell Ciel that I'll take him with me. There's nothing else I can do. I have to protect Katie." I started walking towards the door, when Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder.

''Before you make a decision, I urge you to think it over a bit more." I turned around to face him, and saw faint smile on his lips.

I narrowed my eyes. ''What do you mean?''

Sebastian didn't answer, and instead put his hand by my neck, lifting up the charm of my necklace. ''This is quite a lovely piece you wear. I'm very pleased I was able to give it back to you."

Heat rose to my cheeks. ''T-thank you,'' I stammered, as he let go of the charm. ''But what does this have to do with-", And then suddenly, it hit me. My mouth opened, but no words came out. Sebastian's smile broadened as he let the charm drop back onto my neck. ''S-Sebastian,'' I murmured, ''are you saying…'', but I didn't finish. His eyes remained locked on me, his smile not wavering. Then he wheeled the tray of food in front of me.

''Now, doesn't this seem more appetizing?''


	7. Chapter 7: Rising Tensions

**Chapter 7: Rising Tensions**

After finishing my breakfast, Sebastian and I walked back into Ciel's office. He was sitting at his desk, arms crossed in front of him.

''I see you've concluded your discussion,'' the Earl spat as we entered.

I smiled. ''Yes, we have. I hope we didn't take too long."

Ciel pushed his chair out, walking over to us. ''As I've said before, I have all the time in the world now. There's never a need to rush."

I didn't respond, pulling out the chair I had sat on previously, taking a seat.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?''

I shrugged. ''Just sitting here, waiting for you to make the call." I tilted my head in the direction of the closest.

Ciel looked confused. ''This is not my call to make. You have to decide whether you want to save your friend or not."

''True,'' I said leaning back, ''so, could I make a request? I'd like to see her again.''

Ciel didn't take his gaze off of me, carefully opening the closet door. I looked on the ground where the girl was lying, thought I wasn't afraid for her anymore. A tiny smirk made its way onto my lips. ''I've decided that I want to save her."

''That's what I thought you were going to say," Ciel said, pleased.

''But I'm not taking you back to my world."

Ciel frowned. ''You have no choice, if you want to save her."

''Actually,'' I said standing up, ''I do. Because that's not Katie lying there. She's safe at home and you're just trying to trick me into taking you back with me."

Ciel's eye's widened slightly. ''What makes you say that?"

I stood up, squaring myself with him. ''This,'' I said, lifting up the charm on my necklace. ''Katie and I each wear a half of the necklace. I have the left half that says "best'' on it, and she has the "friend" part. But she's not wearing the "friend" piece.'' I crouched down, pointing to her neck. "She's wearing the same piece as me." As I scanned her again, I saw that her features were slightly different from Katie's. Her cheekbones weren't as prominent, and her hair was a bit too long. She was just a doppelganger.

Ciel cracked a smirk. ''I must admit, I didn't think you'd be able to figure that out. You are clearly more observant than I remember."

''Next time you're going to trick me, you might want might to try a little harder,'' I said, standing back up.

Ciel chuckled. ''Ah, but you're forgetting one thing. I'm always one step ahead.'' Suddenly, he reached into his uniform, pulling out a gun. Instinctively, I took a step backwards. He pointed it at me, his finger on the trigger.

''If you're thinking I'm going to shoot you, you're wrong,'' he stated. ''I can't kill the one person linking me to my destination.''

Then he pointed the gun at the girl in the closet. "But she, on the other hand, is of no use to me.''

Alarms went off in my mind. ''No,'' I said, taking a step towards him, ''you can't just shoot an innocent person!''

''Innocent?'' The Earl exclaimed. ''She's far from it, I'm afraid.''

''What do you mean?''

''She's a convict,'' Ciel explained, ''and as the Queen's Watchdog, it's my job to catch them. Or rather, it was." His gaze flickered downward for a moment, before looking up at me again. ''Her name is Aliza Bennet. She's a thief that's been stealing from local shops."

''Okay,'' I said, trying to keep my voice steady, ''but you have no right to shoot her. Killing isn't justice,''

''I suppose that's true. After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principals made by those with power to suit themselves." Then his eye flashed red. ''But I feel no pity for criminals like her.'' He took a step towards the closet, still pointing the gun downwards. ''If you take me to your world, however, then perhaps I'll leave her alone.''

I gritted my teeth. ''You're unbelievable.'' I looked down at my feet, clenching my fists. _I can't let him shoot her. A life is a life. And now I'm responsible for hers._

I took a deep breath, looking back up at him again. ''Please, you don't want to do this. I know you're more than capable of it, but you don't have to. It isn't right."

''If you're trying to persuade me, it won't work,'' the Earl stammered.

''You're better than this, Ciel,'' I tried again. ''What would your parents think if they saw you now?"

Ciel stiffened, as if irked by my words. ''It doesn't matter, '' Ciel countered, ''they're no longer here."

''What about Elizabeth?'' I cried. ''What would she say if she saw you doing this?''

''Leave her out of this, '' he spat. He sounded agitated. I hit a nerve.

''You know she wouldn't like this!'' I shouted, gaining confidence. "Does she even know you're still alive?''

''Enough!'' He raised the gun so it was pointed at me. ''You do realize what sort of a position you're in, don't you?' I nodded, not breaking his gaze. ''Then why do you insist on putting yourself in more danger?''

''Because I know that if there's any shred of humanity left in you, you won't pull that trigger."

I saw his grip tighten. He lingered for a moment, as if contemplating what to do. Then there was a loud boom, and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8: A Negotiation

**Chapter 8: A Negotiation**

When I opened my eyes, everything around me looked hazy. I rubbed them, trying to get my vision to clear. _Where am I?_ I pushed myself into an upright position, my vision slowly coming to. I noticed Ciel was sitting across from me on an armchair. Then I looked down and realized I was sitting on top of a sofa.

''What happened?'' I asked.

Ciel looked up, scanning me for a moment. He answered, ''We're in the parlor. You fainted before, so I had Sebastian bring you in here.''

''Oh,'' I answered, gripping my seat cushion, ''I never fainted before. I wonder why-'' Then suddenly, I remembered. Ciel had his gun pointed at me. A shot was fired.

''I never hit you,'' the Earl said, as if reading my mind. ''Shooting one if my own pieces would be quite a mistake.''

"But then…what was that loud noise?" I asked. "I heard it right before I passed out.''

''The gun wasn't loaded. But it still made a noise when I pulled the trigger." I looked down at my feet, not saying anything. "Did it ever occur to you," the Earl continued, "that I haven't a need for such thing?''

''Oh,'' I breathed, feeling slightly embarrassed. _Of course it wasn't loaded. Demons didn't need guns._ I couldn't tell if Ciel was frustrated with me, or perhaps just angry his little plan hadn't worked out. I stretched my legs out, swinging them over the side of the sofa. ''It's really unusual for me to faint out of fear. It-''

''It must be a side effect,'' he cut in.

''Side effect?'' I repeated. ''Of what?'

A strained look came over him. He tapped his fingers on the chair's armrest, as if contemplating whether to speak or not.

''Ciel, what side effect?'' I tried again.

His gaze traveled sideways. Finally, he said, ''Apparently, you don't have much more time left in this world.''

I leaned forward in my seat. ''What do you mean?''

''If you stay here much longer, you will disappear. From this world and your world. Or so Sebastian says.''

His words felt like a punch in the gut. ''H-how can this be?" I stammered. "I spent so much time here a few months ago without any repercussions!''

''Yes, and you used up most of your time then,'' Ciel explained, ''And since it's nearly all up, it seems to be taking a toll on your health. Fainting is a side effect of traveling from your home world to this one.'' I didn't respond, letting Ciel's words sink in. ''Sebastian should have informed you of this the last time. Though, I never planned that you would stay here for so long.''

I closed my eyes and put a hand on my forehead. ''You have got to be kidding me.'' I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

''This is quite ironic,'' the Earl continued, ''seeing as how I went to all that trouble to try and get you to comply with me, when all along your mere presence here was the key to this deal.'' He let out a low chuckle. ''Now you have no choice but to take me back with you…if you want to keep existing, that is.''

''But that doesn't make any sense,'' I started, ''if you came to my world, the same thing that's happening to me would happen to you.''

''If I were human,'' the Earl finished.

I stood up, clenching my fists. This was the epitome of being screwed. I glared at Ciel, my heart pounding. ''You are unbelievable!''

Ciel's smirk didn't waver. ''I'm not the one that makes the rules. Had I known, I wouldn't have wasted time capturing that convict.''

''But that's your job,'' I grumbled.

''Was my job. Ciel Phantomhive doesn't exist in this world anymore, remember?'' He stood up, reaching into one of his pockets. I watched as he took out a small sheet of paper, and unfolded it. He held it up for me to read.

* * *

 _In memory of_

 _Ciel Phantomhive,_

 _Who died on Aug. 26th, 1889._

* * *

''These have already been mailed to my acquaintances,'' he continued, ''and when they arrive at their destinations, I will have to disappear.'' Then he started tearing the paper up, letting the pieces drop to the door. ''By taking me with you, you're not only helping yourself, but me as well. We both have to leave here, sooner or later.''

I tried to block out what he was saying. Every word he uttered was just another push to get me to comply with him. But now that Katie wasn't in danger, I didn't have to give in. ''No,'' I said, ''I don't."

Ciel look surprised. ''You would be willing to stay here, just like that? And leave everything and everyone you know behind?'' He scoffed. ''You're more ruthless than I thought."

I gritted my teeth. His words were like nails on a chalk board, though I didn't let them get to me. ''If it would stop you from getting your way, I just might. Right now, I only see one way to make this fair. '' I stood up, looking him straight the eye. "I want you to play a game of chess with me. If you win, I'll take you with me. But if you lose, you let me go. No tricks, no exceptions."

Ciel's jaw tightened. ''That is a tempting offer…but there's no need for me to accept it.''

''Well if you don't, I won't take you with me. I'm the one who's in charge of where we go now.'' I crossed my arms. ''You always used to say, children have a knack for games. Are you afraid you're going to lose?'' Ciel opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked off to the side, as if contemplating whether to accept the offer. I knew that if he did, there was no guarantee he'd let me go, even if I did win. But I had to try. I wouldn't hand over an easy victory.

''Well?'' I said, raising an eyebrow.

''Fine,'' he answered, ''if it suits you, we'll play.''

I smiled. ''Good.''

''But this round of chess will be the final game between us.''

''It most certainly will.''


	9. Chapter 9: The Game

**Chapter 9: The Game**

Sebastian began setting up a chess board for us. I had only one recurring thought running through my mind: _This is it. The chess match will turn determine everything._

''This is quite a gamble you're making,'' Ciel started, ''considering it's nearly impossible for me to lose.''

''True,'' I commented, ''you're a demon. You could beat me with your eyes closed.''

Ciel scoffed. ''What I am as nothing to do with this. Demons wouldn't know how to play unless they were taught the rules.''

''Fair enough,'' I said, ''but you've been playing since you were little. I only started a few years ago. You have the advantage.''

''You make it sounds as if you're at a disadvantage,'' Ciel mused, ''and if that's true, why did you bother to challenge me in the first place?''

''To give myself a chance,'' I answered, ''this is my spider's thread, and I'm clinging to it.'' I noticed Sebastian pause for a moment, a small smile on his lips. ''This is my last hope.''

Ciel looked at me a moment longer, but didn't say anything. Sebastian stood up, and motioned to the chess board. ''The game has been set up.''

''Are you ready?'' Ciel asked me.

''Of course."

''Best of luck to you, my lord.'' Sebastian said to him. Then he turned towards me and said, ''And to you as well, my lady.''

''I don't need luck,'' Ciel grumbled. He walked over to his armchair and sat down. I sat across from him, looking down at the board. _Everyone Ciel plays loses. My best bet at this point would just be to drag the game out as long as possible_ _._ Before we started, Sebastian bowed towards us, then exited the room.

''White moves first,'' Ciel said, once the butler left.

I moved a pawn out towards the center. ''They say whoever controls the center controls the game.''

Ciel then moved one of his pawns to the center. ''Yes, and that's normally true. But not always.''

Over the next few minutes, I focused on moving my minor pieces out. My bishops and knights started covering many squares, and surprisingly, none of them were getting captured. Ciel was doing the same thing with his minor pieces, being sure to keep them protected.

As I looked around the board, I noticed there were a few openings where Ciel's king was. I decided to move one of my rooks out in an attempt to get Ciel in check. However, as soon I moved it, the Earl captured it with his knight. Then I moved a bishop forward, attempting to capture the knight.

''Be sure to keep up a good defense in addition to the strong offence,'' he said, moving his queen forward, capturing my bishop. I ignored Ciel's outburst, moving my other rook forward to capture one of Ciel's newly available pawns.

''You play this game in an interesting way,'' The Earl mused. ''You let go of many minor pieces, but your knights are never in harm's way.''

''My knights are my best pieces,'' I exclaimed, not taking my eyes off of the board.

Ciel moved his queen forward. ''They are my preferred pieces as well.''

''Somehow,'' I said, moving a pawn forward, capturing one of Ciel's pawns, ''I'm not surprised.''

Ciel smirked. He slid a bishop forward, capturing my queen. ''But they're not the only pieces on the board.''

I clenched my jaw. I was at more of a disadvantage than ever. _Without the queen, it's going to be impossible to win._ But then I noticed something: The bishop Ciel used to capture my queen was also protecting his queen. My mood instantly brightened. I slid my rook forward, pinning the queen in front of the king _._

Ciel's eyes widened slightly. He slid the bishop back in front of the queen. I moved my knight, capturing the bishop. Ciel's king was now in check. I saw Ciel stiffen as he moved the king backwards. I slid the same knight forward, checking the king yet again. Ciel was forced to move it.

 _And now I have his queen_ _._ I slid my rook forward, claiming the piece.

 _''_ Not bad,'' the Earl remarked, taking my rook with his knight. ''It's a close game now.''

''It is,'' I replied, noticing the hefty amount of pieces we had each captured. The board was beginning to look rather empty.

 _''_ _I'll admit, you're a better player than I thought.''_

''Never underestimate the opponent,'' I exclaimed, sliding a bishop across the board, checking his king.

From then on, the game continued back and forth with checks. We demolished each other's sides, capturing pieces left and right. Soon, all I had I left besides the king was a knight and a pawn. Ciel had the same exact pieces as me.

I blocked his pawn's path with my king. Ciel did the same thing with his king _._ _Our moves are always so similar. It's like we're playing an even match._

I moved my knight, trapping Ciel's pawn. Ciel also trapped my pawn with his knight. Then I captured his pawn with my knight. Though within seconds, I instantly regretted it. My knight was now directly in the path of Ciel's. Without out any hesitation, Ciel swopped in and captured it.

I lowered my head slightly. _I lost._ I pushed my king forward, capturing his pawn. It was the only offensive move left for me to make. However, that's when, I realized something: Ciel only had a king and knight. There weren't any pawns left on either side. The only pieces left on the board were my king, his king, and one knight.

I looked up at him, our eyes meeting. We both opened our mouths, speaking at the exact same time: ''Stalemate.''


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Match

**Chapter 10: The Final Match**

I couldn't believe it. The game had ended in a tie. I couldn't recall any times Ciel had been involved in a stalemate. It must have been just as much of shock to him as it was to me.

After a long moment of silence, he said, ''This game was supposed to end everything. But instead it put us at more of a controversy than ever.''

For once I found myself agreeing with him. ''So…what does this mean?''

''I would suggest another game,'' he started, ''but I don't feel like playing anymore.'' Then he stood up, clenching his fits. ''It's quite remarkable how you've somehow overcome all the challenges placed in your way. And I'm still here…trying to figure out a way to get you to comply with me.'' He let out a low chuckle. ''How pathetic for a creature such as myself.''

Just then, the parlor door opened up. Sebastian walked in, wheeling a tray of sweets with him. Ciel and I both looked at him, but didn't say anything.

''I hope I'm not interrupting the game,'' Sebastian started, pausing by the side of the table, ''but I thought our guest might like something sweet.''

Ciel crossed his arms. ''Our game is over.''

Sebastian looked down at the board. ''A stalemate, I see?'' A small smirk spread across his face. ''My, what are you two going to do about this?''

''We haven't decided yet,'' I muttered.

Sebastian placed a hand by his chin, looking thoughtfully at the chess pieces. ''One hasn't matched up with my young master like this for quite some time. It appears you two played an even match.''

''What are you getting at?'' Ciel asked, impatiently.

''Perhaps it's time you play a game where there cannot be a draw.''

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Such as?''

Sebastian smiled. ''Follow me, and I'll show you.''

* * *

The butler led us into the drawing room. I recognized it as the one where Ciel practiced things, such as dancing and violin. _I bet he hasn't gone in here in a while,_ I thought glumly, as we passed by the untouched instrument.

To my surprise, Sebastian walked over towards one of the walls where there was some armor on display. Then he reached forward and unfastened two swords from the hooks that were holding them up. I recognized them as ones used in fencing. However, soon as I realized what they were, one single emotion began to fill me: fear.

Ciel's expression soured. ''Are you suggesting that we duel?''

''Precisely,'' came the reply.

''But I don't know how to use a sword!'' I cried. '' I-I've never even held one before!''

Sebastian handed a sword to Ciel and the other one to myself. ''You're most certainly at a disadvantage,'' he exclaimed, turning towards me. ''However, if you don't duel, then your plan is to simply stay here?''

I looked from Sebastian to Ciel. _Sebastian's giving me one last chance to save myself. But why in the world would he suggest this activity when he knows there's no way I can beat Ciel at it?_

''This is pointless," the Earl spat. "I've been trained, and she hasn't. There's no way I could lose.''

''It is entirely up to the both of you to decide whether you want to go through with this not, '' Sebastian exclaimed, ''I merely made the suggestion.''

''It is,'' Ciel murmured, eyeing the sword. He glanced at Sebastian again, his grip around the sword tightening. ''Then, my decision is that you fight her.'' Ciel tossed his sword to Sebastian, who managed to catch it with just one hand.

Sebastian looked down at his master with surprise. ''Are you sure, young master?''

''Yes,'' Ciel spat, ''I already told you, I'm tired of playing these games.''

''Very well,'' Sebastian replied, holding the sword up in front of him.

My mouth dropped open in disbelief. _There's not a chance in hell I can beat Sebastian, let alone leave the duel without an injury!_

"Do not lose, Sebastian," the boy ordered his butler.

''Of course."

''No!'' I shouted. ''No, wait!"

''Ready?'' Ciel called.

I held my hand out. ''Ciel, please-''

''Begin!''


	11. Chapter 11: Fading Away

**Chapter 11: Fading Away**

Sebastian was charging towards me, sword in hand.

 _I can't stop him. I know I can't. It's impossible._ There was only one thing left I could do. Slowly, my fingers unwound themselves from the sword I was holding. It hit the ground with a loud clang. I raised my hands in the air, shouting "I concede!''

At the same time, Sebastian swung his sword, narrowly missing my left arm. He took a step backwards, giving me a skeptical look. ''Are you sure you want to give up?''

I looked back at up at him, a twinge of anger rushing through me. ''Of course! There's no way I could win at something like this.'' I let my arms drop back down to my sides, taking a deep breath. Then I walked over to Ciel, clenching my fists. ''You win. Okay? It's over now.''

A satisfied smirk spread across Ciel's face. ''You made a wise choice by conceding.''

I glared at him. ''I really didn't have much of a choice, did I?''

Ciel's smile didn't waver. ''You were fine player in this game.'' I continued glaring at him, too annoyed to answer. I had never been so furious with Ciel before. He seemed to be able to work his way under my skin just as easily has he had ordered Sebastian to fight me. _Except now I've finally lost._

Suddenly, the door to the drawing room opened up. Bardroy, Mey Rin, Finny and Tanaka piled in, practically tripping over each other.

''M-Mr. Sebastian!'' Mey Rin cried, running up to him, ''I put too much detergent in the laundry, and it leaked everywhere, gyaaa!''

Bard rubbed the back of his neck. ''I may have, er, accidently burned the meat we were supposed to serve tonight.''

''And can't find my trowel!'' Finny cried, dropping to his knees.

Ciel closed his eyes, putting a hand on his forehead. ''You three…'' he murmured under his breath, ''you really should-''

Sebastian cut Ciel off, putting a hand in front of him. ''Mey Rin,'' he started, ''take the clothes out of the basin, and mop up the extra water.'' Then he turned towards Finny. ''The trowel is by the rose bushes, like it always is.'' Finally, he said to Bard, ''Bardroy, you may excuse the food for once. My young master and I won't be eating here tonight.

Then he bowed towards all of them. ''The work the four of you have done has always been appreciated here. I thank you for serving the Phantomhives for so long.''

''Oi, you make it sound like yer leaving or something, Sebastian,'' Bard stammered.

''We are,'' Ciel answered sternly.

''Where are you going?'' Finny asked, a sad look in his eyes.

''And when are you coming back?'' Mey Rin chimed.

''We're not,'' Ciel said, turning his back towards them. ''This place is yours now. You may do what you want with it.'' My heart sank at the Earl's words. Bard, Mey Rin and Finny looked crushed.

Sebastian walked up to Tanaka, and handed him a pin. I recognized it as the one the head Phantomhive Butler was supposed to wear. ''This is yours now,'' he said.

Tanaka fastened the pin onto his tailcoat. ''It's been an honor,'' he returned, bowing slightly.

''W-what about Lady Cynthia?'' Finny asked.

''She's coming with us,'' Ciel replied, ''so you may bid her a farewell too.''

''We'll miss you all terribly!'' Mey Rin cried.

''Yeah,'' Bard said sniffing, ''it won't be the same without you.''

My eyes started to get watery. I stepped forward, bowing to the servants. ''All four of you were wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.'' I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears. ''Goodbye,'' I whispered. _Goodbye, forever._

* * *

A carriage had been prepared for Ciel, Sebastian and I. It didn't take us long to get situated inside. As we started traveling, I couldn't help but reflect on what happened. _Everything started off so wonderful. If I had just realized how much time has passed, I could have prepared for this. I could have…_

I glanced over at Ciel, who was absently looking out his window. _I couldn't have done anything different. Ciel's fate was already sealed._ I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, looking at the Earl again. ''They're going to be so sad,'' I said to him. ''The servants. You have no idea how much they're going to miss you.''

The boy looked away from the window, crossing his arms. ''I have to leave, or they'll be exposed to the truth.'' Then he reached for his eyepatch, tossing it onto the floor. Both of his eyes were a crimson red now, the same shade as Sebastian's. I only met them for a brief moment before returning my gaze towards the window.

''I know,'' I said sullenly, resting my chin in my hands.

Silence ensued in the carriage for the next few minutes. I glanced at Ciel occasionally, wondering what he was thinking. _Is he going to come to my home? Am I going to have to travel with him? What is my family going to think if they see him?_ I closed my eyes, desperately wishing for something stop the inevitable. Though I knew that nothing would.

Finally, I heard Ciel say, ''Sebastian, this an order: Do as Cynthia says."

For a brief second, I considered not saying anything. It almost seemed more appealing to fade away in a fictional universe then to let two demons enter mine. But I couldn't bring myself to go through with it. I was tired of the games. My mind was made up.

I felt my lips tremble as I uttered the dreadful words. ''Take us back to my world." Fatigue instantly overcame me. I knew was drifting. Though there was no need to open my eyes; for at the moment, only darkness surrounded me.


	12. Chapter 12: Resolution

**Chapter 12: Resolution**

When I came to, I realized I was slumped over on top of a table. Immediately, I bolted upright, looking around the room. My eyes widened when I realized where I was. _This is my kitchen…but where are Ciel and Sebastian?_

''Ciel?'' I called. ''Sebastian?'' I stood up, dumbstruck. _Where did they go?_

Suddenly, I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. Startled, I whipped around, and came face-to-face with Sebastian. There was a slight smirk on his face. Then I noticed Ciel wasn't standing next him. Alarms went off in my mind. ''Where's Ciel?'' I asked him. Sebastian didn't answer. I tried again. ''Where's Ciel?''The silence that I was met with was nerve wracking. ''Why aren't you saying anything?!''

''My lady,'' he said, putting a finger to his lips, ''it would be best if you lowered your voice. You wouldn't want to wake up the others.''

 _Wake up the others?_ Confused, I turned around to look at the clock on the wall. It read 9:15a.m. Only five minutes had passed in my world since I left. _Which means everyone is still sleeping except for that one person who knocked on the kitchen door before I left…_

Cautiously, I peeked out of the kitchen into the living room. The TV was on, but no one was watching it. Then I peered down the hallway, and noticed the bathroom light was on. Judging from the cartoon that I had seen on the screen, I knew it had to be one of my siblings.

I closed the kitchen door, slightly agitated. ''Fine,'' I hissed, ''I'll lower my voice. But you have to tell me what is going on right now! Where the heck is Ciel?''

''Inside the carriage," Sebastian answered.

I rose an eyebrow. ''The carriage? As in the carriage we were riding in before? You mean…you didn't bring him here?''

''I did not,'' came the reply.

I narrowed my eyes at the demon. ''But…how? Isn't that going against the contract or something? He-he ordered you to follow what I said.''

''And do you remember what is was that you said before we came here?"

I thought back to the moment right before I blacked out. ''Yes,'' I started, ''I said, 'take us back to my world.'"

Sebastian's smirk grew. ''And that is exactly what I did."

For a moment I stared at him, utterly confused. Then it hit me; I staggered backwards into the door, my jaw dropping open. ''Oh...you meant us. As in…as in, just me and you." My heart started pounding out of excitement. I could hardly believe it. ''You really are a devil."

He chuckled slightly. ''A devil? No, I am simply one hell of a butler." Then he walked forwards so we were only standing a foot apart. "After all, I did not go against my master's orders. I listened to what he said, and followed your exact words."

I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Trying to push my emotions aside, I asked, "So after all this, why did Ciel need me, specifically, to take him here? Why couldn't you just take him here on your own?"

''That is because this world and our world is connected through your subconscious."

My eyes widened. ''F-for real?"

''It is also the reason why you pass out when we travel,'' Sebastian continued. ''Forming the bridge between this world and our world is simply too much for your body to handle.''

All at once I felt the need to sit down. I pulled out a kitchen chair, and collapsed onto it. ''Wow. That…that makes sense." Then another thought occurred to me. ''But then…how were you able to come here and get me by yourself?''

Sebastian smirked. ''My lady, you must remember…I am not from this world, nor the other one.''

''R-right,'' I murmured, leaning back in my seat. I paused before continuing, ''You know…when I first met Ciel, he had told me I appeared in his dream. It's possible that he was in my dream the same night. Do you think that's how I made the connection with his world?''

''I am not very educated in the area of human dreams,'' Sebastian said, ''so I can't say for sure if you're correct or not. Though that would appear to be the best explanation.''

I didn't let my gaze break from Sebastian. ''Then…couldn't Ciel order you to come back and get me again? He must be pissed that he didn't make it back here with us."

Sebastian's smile returned. ''That possibility always exists. Though I don't believe you'll have to worry about it. For once, it seems, my master has to accept that he lost." He paused, before continuing, ''From the start, this whole scenario was merely a game to my young master. At the beginning, he was genuinely curious about this world. He thought that if you were scared for your friend's safety, you would take him here without question. Though that never really worked out. And the rest of the games afterwards I'm afraid, were just desperate attempts not to lose. He even made up the rule that you'd disappear if you stayed in our world any longer."

''So that's why you suggested sword fighting,'' I mused. ''You knew I couldn't win at that. The faster I gave up, the sooner I'd be back home.

''Indeed,'' Sebastian said, nodding his head.

 _It makes sense,_ I thought. Though there was one other thing I wanted to know. ''Why did Ciel want to come to my world so badly? Was it really because he was bored with his world?''

''Perhaps,'' came the reply.

There was a short silence, followed by the sound of running water. It was coming from the bathroom sink. Sebastian looked off to the side, clearly taking notice of it. ''It seems it's time for me to go,'' he exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. ''What are you going to do? Now that…you know…''

He placed a hand on the left side of his chest. ''I will follow my young master where ever he goes and do whatever it is that he orders me to do. I am his butler, bound to him by contract. I must stay by his side…until the very end.'' As he let out the last words, I saw a soft, almost melancholy look cross his eyes. "Though really, there is only one final destination for him and I."

''Good luck, Sebastian,'' I murmured, shooting him a sad smile.

''To you as well, my lady.'' Then he got one knee, bowing in my direction. ''It was an utmost pleasure getting to meet you. You are, perhaps, one of the most interesting humans I've met so far.''

My eyebrows arched at the sincerity in his voice. I opened my mouth, but wasn't sure what to say. Sebastian looked up at me, a smirk on his face. He seemed to be amused with my silence. When I found my voice again, I asked, ''Do you…do you think I'll ever see you or Ciel again?''

His smiled broadened. ''It would be most interesting if our paths were ever to cross in the future.'' He reached forward taking my left hand in his. Heat rose to my cheeks. ''Until then, I bid you a farewell.'' He bent forward, and gave my hand a peck. Then suddenly his body began to fade. I watched in awe as the butler became more and more transparent. As the last outline of him disappeared, a faint breeze blew in the room, making me shiver. Though I knew for a fact that there weren't any windows open.

Minutes passed, and I couldn't seem to shift my gaze from the spot Sebastian had been kneeling in. _He was gone, just like that. As if he hadn't really been there at all._

And then finally, it hit me. It was over. _It was finally over._

A smiled a little, despite myself. There was only one thought running through my mind. The irony of it all caused me to say what I was thinking outload. "And I'll call this one, Returning to the World of Black Butler.''


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

There's something bittersweet about writing an author's note. While it's a chance for me, personally, to get to say something, it also means that the story is over. Yes, the story of Cynthia getting whisked away into the Black Butler universe is finally complete. (There is no third story in the works, sad to say.)

These past 12 weeks have been a blessing. My readers…all of you are blessings. I can't express how happy it made me to see a new comment on this fanfiction every time uploaded a new chapter. To think that so many of you would follow me week after week...it just makes me so grateful. :') I'm so happy, I was able to, in a way, "whisk" you away with my story. ^^

* * *

 **Story Trivia**

When I wrote the first part of this fanfiction, "Whisked Away Into the World of Black Butler" I did not expect it would get half the amount of attention it got. The same goes for this story. As of now it has 38 reviews, 18 favorites, and over 2,000 views.

There are 12 chapters in this story. There are also 12 episodes in the second season of Black Butler. This is not a coincidence. I intended this to be the "second season" of Cynthia's story, thus limiting the amount of chapters to 12. I'm very curious to know of any of you picked up on this…

Originally, the chess metaphor from chapter 10 did not exist…I added that later on. (As in, moments before I posted the chapter. Yes, it really was that last minute. ^^")

When I first started writing the sequel (May of 2015) I was concerned about using a Demon Ciel…I had never written him his demon POV before, and didn't want to make him too OOC. So my goal was to make him act like Ciel, only have darker motives. In a way, I wanted it to seem as if his humanity was truly lost.

* * *

 **The Future…**

So what's next? Well, there won't be a third sequel for this…however, Cynthia's journey isn't over. I'm planning on bringing her back in a little tale called "The Story of Lady Trancy." That fanfiction won't have any connection to this story or Whisked Away Into the World of Black Butler, but Cynthia (me) will still be the main character. Since my username is Lady Trancy, I plan on owning up to the title by telling you a story based off my feelings for Alois. I didn't just choose this username randomly, after all. ;)

Now, I do have a question for you…would any of you be interested in reading one-shots between Cynthia and someone from Black Butler? (Perhaps to help tie you over until my next long fanfiction?) I have been debating on writing one for a while now…but I don't know how many of you would be interested in reading something like that…so please, let me know.

As of now, The Story of Lady Trancy is in the works…but it is not yet finished. I hope to start posting it by April 2016. Until then, you can follow me on an Instagram account I created. My username is ladytrancy. Even though I started the IG account a while back, I only have a few posts on there. (Though I plan on being more active as soon as I gain a few more followers. ^^")

Once more, I'd like to thank you all so, so, SO much for reading my fanfiction. It means the world to me.

Until the very end,

~Lady Trancy


End file.
